Really disgusting, but satisfying smut
by emergencyroom
Summary: Idk what else to say, it's just smut. Keep it away from young eyes.


**To be honest I'm disgusted that I even wrote this, but I didn't just want it haunting my mind, I wanted it haunting yours too! So enjoy this smutalishis story of disgusting smut.**

 **btw I don't own this swag ass anime either.**

* * *

"Goodnight Misa!"

"Goodnight." I called back as I walked out of the café. I looked around and began my walk home, I had no money on me and the subway route I took home was being renovated, so sadly I had to walk. As I began my trek I noticed how alive the city was, even at this hour. As I passed by the houses I saw people inside talking or eating, and some were outside, talking, eating, waving at me frantically- _wait._

"Help me! Please help me miss!" I young lady yelled in my direction.

I ran over to her, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"My friend cut her arm and I don't know what to do!" She cried, grabbing my arm frantically.

I dug my free hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone, "Let me call an ambulance." I said quickly dialing.

"No miss, she needs help now!" The woman began running behind the house, pulling me with her.

"H-Hey, hold on!" I stuttered as I was tugged away. In our haste I accidently pressed 3 and then call, leading me to dial Usui by accident. I groaned and tried to hang up, but by that time we'd reached the back of the house.

"You got one!" A man exclaimed.

Confused, I looked up to see a man coming towards me, hands outstretched.

My eyes widened, and I looked over at the girl who'd been so worried seconds before- she wore a wicked grin as she tightened her grip on my arm. "Wait-" was all I got out before the big man put a hand over my mouth and grabbed me.

I held tightly to my phone and began kicking with as much strength as I could muster.

"This one's strong, Toro come grab her arm!" The man holding me barked at another man.

I felt somebody grab my arm, and then the man originally holding me moved to my free arm, so I was held tightly. And with his hand now removed from my mouth I made a move to shout, but all I got out was a "Somebody-!" before the girl covered my mouth. They moved forwards in unison towards the shed in the back yard. As we reached the destination they held me there until one man opened the door, letting us in. I was shoved forwards and into the dimly lit room towards a chair, I was thrown roughly onto it, and before I could react I was tied to it.

"This doesn't look like much of a catch to me." The shed man said to the trio that'd grabbed me.

"This one was all Megume." Toro argued, crossing his arms.

The room grew silent, other than my ragged breathes. The shed man turned and looked down at me, smiling devilishly, "Well," He drawled, kneeling in front of me, "Megume always had an eye for beauty."

He was so close to my face now, I could smell the smoke in his breath. I scowled, and then promptly spit on him. The shed man's smile faded quickly, before he stood and wiped the spit off his face and then raised a hand to smack me.

"Wait, Akume." The big man who first grabbed me said.

Akume whirled around, furious, " _What?_ " While he looked away I glanced down the look at my phone, which was still in my hand. It was in a call, which I could only assume was Usui.

The man looked scared of Akume as he said, "We don't even know if she has money."

Akume looked back at me, I stared up at him, still heaving. "Well?" he said coldly, "Do you have any money?"

I clenched my jaw and said, "Only about… 12403."

Akume narrowed his eyes, scowling, "You think you're funny." No, I did think I was quite clever though. I'd just said the address, and even though Usui could be a perverted alien sometimes, he wasn't an idiot. And I hope he could figure out the rest.

Megume walked up behind him, handing him my wallet. "She's broke…" She muttered.

Akume looked through my wallet, then pulled out my ID card. He looked at it for a couple seconds before smirking and walking up to me again and holding out the card in front of me. "Ayuzawa Misaki." He stated, looking at me as if he were making fun of me. "You're gonna wish you had money on you tonight Misaki."

"Go to hell." I growled.

"Because," He went on, ignoring my remark, "since you can't give us payment in money, you'll have to give it to us with your body."

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Kai," Akume said, not looking away from me.

The big man stepped up, "Yes sir."

"Get me the…. Blindfold and gag would you?" Akume's eyes were filled with devilish pleasure as my eyes widened.

Kai exited the shed.

"So…" Akume drawled, standing, " _Misa_ , how often do you have sex?" he began circling me.

I didn't say anything, but I took my chance and began screaming, " _Somebody help me! Some_ -" I was quickly silenced by Akume shoving his mouth on mine. I almost gagged when his tongue went so far into my mouth I could practically feel him on the back of my throat. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he pulled back, releasing my mouth. I grimaced and spit on the floor in front of me.

Akume stayed close, and began moving towards me again, but this time I kicked him hard in the shin. He drew back, "Ah shit! Megume, tie her feet too- you fucking idiot!"

Megume scurried forwards and grabbed one of my ankles, I fought against her, pushing and pulling as best I could. But when Toro ran forwards and grabbed my other leg, I couldn't fight both of them. Once they were done, and I was completely stuck Akume moved forwards again, placing a hand on my upper thigh as he leaned in.

As he assaulted my mouth again I glanced down at my phone and saw I was still in a call with Usui. To be honest, I felt like he didn't need to hear this, but then I also felt like he might've wanted to be able to tell if I was still alive.

Once Akume pulled back he looked over his shoulder at the two still standing behind him, "Get the fuck out of here."

And as the two ran out the door, Kai was walking back in, with a piece of black cloth and – what looked like – a bouncy ball with two attachments.

Akume snatched the items away from the man, muttering, "Took you long enough." before sending him off as well. Akume reached behind me and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the shelf.

"What are you-" I was stopped when he put the bouncy ball looking thing up to my mouth and shoved it inside of it. I gagged and went wide eyed as he snapped it in place behind my head. Next came the blindfold, which he simply tied over my eyes. After that, I was completely sightless. I closed my eyes and felt tears stinging them as I waited for his next move. I decided there, that Usui had heard enough, and he'd have to just assume that I was ok. I hit the end call button, and suddenly I felt a lot more alone in this situation.

"Let's get rid of these annoying jeans shall we?" Akume chuckled.

I was confused, and very scared at how he planned on doing that. But when I heard the sound of scissors cutting fabric, and the feeling of cold metal on my upper thigh I understood what the scissors were for. Once he finished cutting off the bottom half of my jeans, he moved vertically and went up towards the top of the jeans. After quickly discarding my jeans I heard him set down the scissors, and waited for what was to come.

I almost jumped when I felt a hand glide up my side slowly, feeling my curves, then my breast, then going up to my cheek, where it wiped off one of my tears. "Not so tough now huh?" Akume growled next to my ear, making me jump and whimper.

I heard him shift to be directly in front of me again, and then I felt two heavy hands grab my breasts tightly, massaging them roughly. I gasped, and threw my head to one side and dropped my phone, ashamed of the pleasure that brought me. I felt him move faster, and then, before I knew it, he was ripping my shirt down the middle, tearing it off of me. There was a sound off to my right, and then my bra was cut off too.

"Beautiful…" Akume barely finished before his mouth was on one of my breasts, biting and sucking it roughly. I gasped, I'd never felt anything like this before, and this wasn't how I'd wanted to feel these things. Akume moved to the neglected breast quickly moving faster, one hand massaging my other one. Suddenly, that hand was gone, and I felt it on my pussy, pushing through my underwear. I gasped, my head falling back at the sensation of being touched there.

"You like that?" Akume muttered moving to my other tit.

I moaned as he moved rhythmically up and down on the outside of my underwear. And then suddenly he was gone, and I was left feeling vulnerable and cold. My chest was heaving, and my head was now hanging low.

"Misa, Misa, Misa…." He drawled sitting back on his heels. "You've never done this before have you?"

I kept breathing, it's not like I could've answered him anyways, I had a gag in my mouth.

I felt him come closer to me- right up to my ear, and whisper, "That's hot."

I felt a pop, and heard a click, and suddenly my mouth was free of its binds. I closed it and licked my lips immediately, feeling relief. "I want to hear you scream my name when I take you."

Before I could react to his vile statement, I felt something warmer on the outside of my underwear, something wetter too. It was like the same feeling as before, except this time a little different. I gasped again, this time louder when I felt two hands massage my nipples till they were hard. "Ah yeah!"

"Yeah babe, that's so hot." Akume muttered into my underwear.

I felt something cold and hard on my lower hip, and then I felt my underwear snap off. Akume pulled off my underwear and paused, taking me in, completely naked now. "How are you still a virgin? You're so god damned sexy." He muttered, putting two hands on my thighs.

My breath hitched when he pushed my legs further apart, the cold air hitting my pussy. I felt a small whine escape me as I longed for something to fix the freezing air.

"What was that?" Akume said, pushing my legs open further.

"I- I…"

"You what?" He was teasing me, yes, but I needed him to stop.

I gasped when he opened my legs even wider. "I need your mouth on me!" I was repaid with him kissing slowly up my inner thigh. "A-Akume…" I whispered, needing relief.

Akume stopped dead in his tracks. "Now that's what I wanted to hear." He abandoned the spot on my leg and licked up towards my womanhood, stopping right next to it. "Say it again." He growled.

I moaned, feeling his lips on me, but not where I wanted them.

He moved up, but not towards it.

 _Usui!_ "Akume!" I exclaimed, at the end of my rope.

"That's it bitch." He mumbled before burying his face in my pussy. I gasped- actually, I _screamed_ when he worked his tongue, hitting that sensitive spot. "Ah fuck yes!" I threw my head back and let him work. He kissed, sucked, licked, and did so many things to that one spot I almost fell over the edge, and when he began stroking my thighs, moving closer and closer in towards their target, I almost begged him to move faster. Finally, one of his hands met their destination and moved to that sensitive area, while his tongue moved downward, his other hand floated up towards my breast and began massaging it. My breath was moving quicker and quicker once he began moving his tongue in and out of my entrance while massaging both my tit and my pussy.

 _Usui don't stop…_ "A-Akume… I'm gonna…" I stuttered.

"Not yet darling." He said, pulling away and standing. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I wished he would go back to what he was doing before then as I waited for him. I heard the sound of a zipper, and before I could realize what that meant, I felt something new at my entrance.

I gasped, "N-no!"

"Shhh…" Akume put a finger up to my mouth, "It'll be ok."

"No, d-don't!" I stuttered, trying to pull back. "It'll hurt!"

Akume leaned forwards until he was up close to my mouth, "Only for a second."

"A-Akume! Don't I- I don't-" But I was cut off by him pushing inside of me and him sticking his tongue down my throat. I felt like I was being ripped in half, and I could barely hear Akume's moans of pleasure over the pounding in my ears. As he moved back slowly the pain began to fade, and all I could feel was him inside of me. I moaned and licked my lips once he pulled away, "Move…" I whispered.

Akume delivered, he pulled out, and thrusted back in at full force. I screamed, feeling little pain, but mostly pleasure. "Ah! Ah- Ah…. Akume!" _Usui…_ I moaned as he began moving faster and faster.

"You're so tight…" He groaned as he fucked me into the uncomfortable wooden chair.

I felt a burst of pleasure when he went deeper, "D-Don't stop!" _Right there Usui!_ I cried, leaning back and gripping the side of the chair as he ground into me, taking me hard.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he leaned towards me, shoving his mouth on my mouth. He pulled away, throwing his head back, "Yeah Misa!"

I whimpered as he hit that spot multiple times. "I'm- I'm…." I whispered.

I felt Akume grab my chin, "You're gonna what Misa?! Say it!" he growled licking my lips as he thrust into me harder.

"I'm gonna-!" I raised my voice to a squeal attempting to turn my head out of his grasp.

Suddenly Akume's hand was on my clit, rubbing fast and hard. And I lost it.

"Say it Misa!" Akume shouted slapping my cheek.

"I'm cumming!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back.

Akume grabbed my breasts and massaged them roughly, "Say my name, c'mon bitch!"

"A-A…" I could barely think as my world exploded before my eyes. _Usui!_ " _Akume!_ " I screamed as I reached my peak. I was lucky I didn't say the name that I was thinking.

Akume growled wrapping a hand around my neck, "Fuck!" He moaned, as he came inside of me.

I felt the world spinning wildly as he emptied into me while I came. I gasped, moaned, groaned, and said many obscenities as I had my first ever orgasm.

Akume kept on riding me through both of our orgasms, and finally slowed to a halt. It was then that I realized my blindfold had slipped off and I could see him hanging directly over me, a sweat coating his brow. I felt my eyelids droop as fatigue overtook me. Akume looked down at me, breathing heavily. I didn't know if he said anything because at that moment my eyelids fluttered closed and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
